


it started with a bang

by instillared



Series: all the small things [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Little Dialogue, M/M, and a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instillared/pseuds/instillared
Summary: when soonyoung rounds the corner, towel in hand, wonwoo takes one good look at him before letting out a laugh. soonyoung in all his glory is wearing a bright green apron over a black jumpsuit. his hair is pushed back thanks to a patterned headband and the arm not holding a towel is holding a plastic bottle of chemical blue glass cleaner. it’s clear he’s been working for a while if the sweat beaded on his forehead is anything to go by.





	it started with a bang

**Author's Note:**

> i suffer from severe astrapophobia so i tried to not make it seem as intense in soonyoung (and also more of a loud noise issue than storm specific). it doesn't help when you live in an area constantly threatened by storms. luckily for soonyoung, he isn't alone.

☁ ☁ ☁

the forecast doesn’t call for storms but wonwoo doesn’t need a weatherman to tell him it’s going to get nasty in a few hours. his boyfriend has a keen nose when it comes to certain electricity in the air. he knows soonyoung took a course on meteorology as an elective.

_“if i learn the mechanics of a storm and put them into a simple equation of their generic makeup, maybe it won’t scare me that much.”_

which. didn’t work out well. if anything, it instilled more of a fear in soonyoung than wonwoo has ever seen.

it starts when they’re younger, aged twelve and still very much impressionable: soonyoung all round edges and bubble personality and wonwoo more sharp and pointed, softness only for soonyoung. wonwoo’s mother had warned them to stay near the house as dark clouds began to tumble in. they’d only be across the street at the park, the park has a covered bus stop in case it rains, they’ll be fine.

five minutes later has them huddled together under said bus stop standing on the bench to protect their shoes from the torrential downpour. it’s just rain, at first. they’re laughing at themselves, at the predicament they’ve found themselves in. wonwoo makes a joke about them having to swim home, soonyoung mentions his inability to swim and how wonwoo will just have to carry him on his back.

the lightning comes first. hits a house three blocks south. there is no after effect of thunder but instead a sound so indescribable, it has soonyoung screaming bloody murder. he’s grabbing onto wonwoo, clinging and sobbing and simultaneously covering his ears. wonwoo holds onto him tightly, shaken only slightly as his mother comes running out of the house and towards the two of them on a rescue mission.

an hour later, soonyoung is still upset.

fourteen years later, soonyoung is still upset.

he doesn’t do well with loud noises. wonwoo laughs when he informs acquaintances of this fact because soonyoung is the loudest person he’s ever met. he’s gotten in yelling matches with his boss, with a police officer, with a child. but when he hears a gunshot on television, a door slamming just too strong in the hallway, the clap of thunder even miles away, he’ll go stock still.

and then he’ll begin to clean.

wonwoo has been with soonyoung for over thirteen years to know this habit is only very recent. they began officially dating (or as jeonghan called it, common-law married in the US) four years prior and only just began living together three years into the relationship so there are bits and pieces he’s never really seen of soonyoung. sure, they’ve been stitched at the sides together for nearly fifteen years but this is _living together_ . in an actual place they both pay for. and can decorate together. and don’t have a communal bathroom in. and they own a _dog_.

her name is minnie. she’s a maltese.

wonwoo thinks he knows everything there is to know about soonyoung. he knows about every scar, every broken bone, every poorly healed ligament. he’s seen soonyoung at what he believes to be his worst, breaking his ankle mid-rehearsal and being told he’ll never dance the same. wonwoo knows soonyoung likes to eat a single piece of chocolate before he goes to bed so he’ll have sweet dreams. he knows soonyoung’s tell when he’s about to start crying over a sad movie or drama or story on the news.

the cleaning thing is a few months old. mid-rainy season. wonwoo is on his way back from taking minnie for a walk in a sudden downpour, clueless to what awaits him.

he remembers opening the door, toeing off his ruined sneakers in the entranceway and bending over to let minnie off her leash. the air smells citrusy and that should have been his first clue something was happening. the second is the eurovision greatest hits playlist streaming off their living room television.

“i swear to god if you let that dog off the leash and she tracks muddy paws all over my clean hardwood floors i will kill you, jeon wonwoo.” the voice comes from somewhere in the kitchen.

wonwoo is taken aback, keeping a firm grip on minnie’s collar. “you haven’t really left me with a choice have you, love?” he calls back, “can you at least bring me a towel so i can clean her up?”

there’s a bit of scuffling and cabinet doors opening and closing and wonwoo knows soonyoung has gone to their small laundry closet to grab what they had dubbed _the mess towel_. it used to be blue. periwinkle, to be exact. now it’s faded and covered in stains from soonyoung’s multiple hair dye jobs.

when soonyoung rounds the corner, towel in hand, wonwoo takes one good look at him before letting out a laugh. soonyoung in all his glory is wearing a bright green apron over a black jumpsuit. his hair is pushed back thanks to a patterned headband and the arm not holding a towel is holding a plastic bottle of chemical blue glass cleaner. it’s clear he’s been working for a while if the sweat beaded on his forehead is anything to go by.

a particularly close clap of thunder brings wonwoo back to reality when it causes soonyoung to drop both the towel and the cleaner. minnie barks. wonwoo is suddenly overwhelmed with fondness for the entire situation. “stop looking at me like that,” soonyoung cries.

 

an exceptionally rough day for soonyoung has them both showered and cuddling together in bed miraculously before midnight. it’s not easy working as a dance instructor for an all-ages studio but somehow soonyoung manages. the end of the semester dance recital is coming up so things have taken a turn into overdrive mostly for soonyoung. everything is fine for the most part.

until soonyoung’s co-instructor calls wonwoo in the late afternoon to inform him soonyoung twisted his bad ankle while doing a pirouette and needed to be taken home. junhui is a great guy and a phenomenal dancer and wonwoo knows soonyoung owes him a lot of favors as it is for taking over his classes on multiple occasions. junhui never seems to mind, which is nice.

it’s raining when wonwoo pulls the car up to their covered parking spot. he helps soonyoung out of the car, offering himself as a a crutch through the parking lot and into their building. before they get inside soonyoung glances upwards and sniffs apathetically as rain drops hit his cheeks and cling to his eyelashes.

a cup of tea, dinner on the couch, and a warm soak later sees them with matching pajamas on, washed faces, brushed teeth, a short makeout session, and pressed together in bed around 11. soonyoung, lying on his back, has his ankle wrapped and elevated on a gudetama pillow and minnie acting as a personal warmer for his other foot. wonwoo, lying on his side to face soonyoung, is rubbing circles into soonyoung’s arm to help him fall asleep.

somewhere around 3 in the morning wonwoo is woken not by the sound of thunder but instead his partner squirming beside him. not even a minute later there’s the flash of lightning and another clap, this one seemingly closer. soonyoung stops moving almost immediately and wonwoo can hear short breaths over the rain hitting the window above their bed. minnie is gone and the gudetama pillow he assumes has been taken hostage by their dog. soonyoung’s face is twisted, eyebrows bunched and hair plastered to his face by sweat. with every quick flash and thunderclap that follows wonwoo can see soonyoung freeze, grip tightening on the comforter.

wonwoo pulls soonyoung on his side, carefully maneuvering around his ankle and tugging him closer until he’s practically bracketing himself around the other. soonyoung’s arm instinctively curls around wonwoo’s waist, head pillowed in his chest. wonwoo holds onto him for at least thirty minutes, combing his hands through soonyoung’s hair and whispering calmly to him.

they remain like that, wonwoo forcing himself to stay awake until he feels soonyoung go slack underneath him with evened breaths. the steady tapping of rain on the window is what finally lulls him back to sleep, hands tangled in soonyoung’s hair and soonyoung’s drool threatening to dry on his arm.

in the morning soonyoung will clean their bedroom. it’s not storming anymore but he has too much pent up energy left over from the early morning and feels he has to do _something_. wonwoo suggests with a devilish look they can put that energy to good use in the bedroom some other way and soonyoung throws a full roll of paper towels at him.

minnie barks.

☁ ☁ ☁

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @instillared or tumblr instillared.tumblr.com and send me prompts.
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are much appreciated. thank you.


End file.
